


Purple Guy X Male!Reader

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Boys Kissing, Despair, Falling In Love, Kissing, Lime, Love, M/M, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Relationships: Purple Guy/Y/N
Kudos: 6





	Purple Guy X Male!Reader

Y/N was sitting at the end of the table, you watching your brother play with the other kids. “Pfft, children can be stupid.” You chuckled at them. You sat up and walked to the bathroom to wash your face off. You heard yelling in another room and you decide to investigate. You exited the bathroom.and found your brothers friend not there. He was crying by a arcade machine. You stepped back and grinned a bit. You liked your brother crying, you as well like violence.   
You saw a man in a purple uniform, he had a shade of brown as hair, he had long legs, and a medium torso. You blushed a bit, he had a boldly knife in hand and you liked guys that were tall. You hid around the corner and stared and you grinned got wider and you fell to the floor and a thump followed to you. The purple man turned around and meet your gaze. He walked over to you and you noticed the clicking of his heels on the ground. He crouched down and drew his knife to your chin. “Deary, Deary, what is this?”

He said coldly but comfortable and confident. Y/N began to have goose bumps and your bottom lip shuttered as if it got really cold. You turned a shade of pink and red mix. “H-hi” your voice broke out and each time you breathe in you could feel the blade on the front of your throat. The purple man had a slight grin his eyes were narrow, he dragged his hands out from his side and held it out in front him. “Come on.” He said colder and awkwardly. He didn't know why he didn't just kill you but he’ll find out hopefully. Y/N Grabbed his hand, it was warm surprisingly. He lead you in a back room with a chair a computer and 2 doors. He pressed 2 buttons witch made the doors slam close. “What are you doing…” you let go and backed and fell onto the chair, while you fell you leaned in a sit position and the purple man grabbed his chin and dropped his knife on the floor. (Warning LIME!) He kissed you on the cheek and you froze and fell into the kiss. He picked you up as you were very light and traded seats with you as you sat on his lap. You closed your eyes and you drifted asleep as it was midnight. You woke up a couple hours later with a load BANG. You saw purple guy stressing out as he his the buttons. 

You jumped up and panicked. “W-what!?” You squeezed your arm with your hand. “Here take this and put it on.” He handed you a animal robot head it was a bears. “I'm going to open the door and you run they should not notice you. Exit the building!” Go now!” He pushed a button and threw you out as you got up and ran to the hallways. You saw a bear and a fox figure. They didn't bother with you but the fox did. He rushed at you and you threw a chair at it. It fell to the ground and you ran as fast as you could out of the building. You closed the door behind you and you rushed to your dorm.  
MONTHS LATER!   
You were biking pass the building where the Purple Guy and you met, you fell off your bike as you tripped over the log in the road. Your knee bleed as you saw a man help you up, he looked familiar but damaged looking. “Excuse me do I know you?” You tilted your head and stood up. “N-no, no you don't…” the man lied he walked away and you thought of the night… ZEE END!


End file.
